


"The Atlantis Factor" - book cover & "The Atlantis Factor" - NYT front page

by from_the_corner



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_corner/pseuds/from_the_corner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics for sian1359's 2010 Atlantis Big Bang story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Atlantis Factor" - book cover & "The Atlantis Factor" - NYT front page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Atlantis Factor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119308) by [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359). 



____spacer____

____spacer____

____spacer____


End file.
